Grietas
by Dulcinea13
Summary: Marinette es una adolescente que necesita más horas de sueño, llegar a tiempo a sus clases y evitar que Chloé se desquite con las personas. No es una vida de envidia, no cuando todo el mundo malinterpreta su actitud y acciones. Con la aparición de Ladybug y Chat Noir Marinette se encuentra involucrándose por accidente en los ataques de los Akumas con sólo su empatía como arma.


**Capítulo 1: **Prólogo. 

_Me digo cosas dulces, pero eso no funciona_

_Vivir, reír, amar, vomitar, nada de eso funciona_

_Así que me vuelvo grosero, pero eso sólo lo empeora_

_Lo empeoré_

_La di da di_

**Mother Mother- Keep**

**.**

Vivir en el mismo lugar durante toda tu vida tiene altibajos, Marinette lo sabe mejor que nadie.

A veces es simplemente el aburrimiento de no salir a conocer nada nuevo, o el miedo vibrando debajo de su piel constantemente ante el conocimiento de que cualquier error que cometa va estar marcado de manera permanente en su vida, gracias a que las mismas personas siempre van a estar presentes en su vida.

A veces, es más que el miedo a cometer errores o la monotonía de su vida, a veces es estar asustada de que nunca va a conseguir amigos o que nunca va a poder escapar de las crueles palabras y acciones de la hija del alcalde.

Marinette es criada en una familia nuclear, envuelta en amor y donde la amabilidad y gentileza son los valores más importantes que debe de poseer. A Marinette se le enseña a extender su mano cuando alguien necesita ayuda, a sonreír para aliviar la carga de los demás y a tomar decisiones pensando en los demás más que en sí misma.

La amabilidad y gentileza no son valores con los que uno nace, son valores que se aprenden y enseñan, son valores de los que los adultos son responsables de mostrar para crear un ciclo saludable.

A Marinette se le enseña que la amabilidad es recompensada con amabilidad, y esa es la manera en la vida funciona.

(En otra vida es suficiente. En otra vida, Marinette aguanta situación tras situación con amabilidad y optimismo, y al final su fuerza es recompensada con la oportunidad de ser alguien que todo París admira y considera un ejemplo a seguir. _Pero esta no es esa vida, y Marinette es humana y frágil_.)

…

Marinette tiene seis años cuando Chloé aparece en su clase. Al principio la presencia de la pequeña niña rubia no le afecta en nada. Es sólo otra niña en un mar de niños ruidosos y pequeños, es una cara familiar pero que no conoce realmente y que pertenece a un mundo en el que Marinette no vive.

Pero Chloé es el doble de ruidosa que los demás niños, habla casi a gritos y demanda cosas como si el personal de la escuela fuera su sirviente personal. Es difícil de pasar de pasar por alto a una niña así, y Marinette se vuelve consciente de la existencia de la otra niña sólo para evitarla

(Marinette tiene algo que Chloé no tiene y que no se puede comprar; carisma, familia cercana, amigos y una creciente confianza en sí misma.)

(Chloé mantiene a Marinette vigilada de lejos, observando en busca de cualquier error, de un tropiezo, de algo que la haga sentir menos insegura. Cualquier cosa.)

(Chloé nunca encuentra nada)

…

Chloé es una niña ruidosa y malcriada, grita en lugar de hablar y demanda en vez de pedir. Los niños de su clase no quieren jugar con ella por ello, y los adultos siempre la miran con desdén.

Su padre le compra cosas para callarla, pero Chloé no está gritando por más cosas.

(Los adultos olvidan que los niños no son naturalmente agresivos o demandantes, los adultos olvidan que los niños son el reflejo de ellos y que una actitud violenta puede significar mil cosas, desde un simple berrinche hasta la manera en que están tratando de sobrellevar un trauma. Los cerebros de los niños no son iguales a los de los adultos, y para ellos es imposible de analizar sus sentimientos de una manera racional para expresarlos sanamente.)

Chloé está gritando porque se siente vulnerable y asustada, porque cuando tiene pesadillas y despierta gritando ninguno de sus padres acude a su habitación. Chloé está gritando porque nadie tiene tiempo para ella, y porque las únicas personas que pasan tiempo con ella sólo lo hacen porque es su trabajo y están siendo pagados.

Chloé está gritando porque si no lo hace estallaría en llanto, y su madre se ha encargado de que Chloé piense que las lágrimas son sinónimos de fracaso.

(Chloé está gritando, pero nadie la escucha realmente _y_ _Chloé está harta_)

El día en que su madre se va Chloé llora toda la noche, porque está segura de que de alguna manera es su culpa, que fracasó como una hija y que su fracaso es lo que llevó a su madre a irse. Chloé se siente como si no valiera nada, como si ella hubiera tenido que ser suficiente razón para que su madre se quedara.

El día en que Audrey Bourgeois deja atrás a su familia para perseguir sus ambiciones es el día que se decide el destino de Chloé y Marinette.

(Audrey ama a su hija, pero ninguna de sus acciones o palabras lo demuestran, y en lugar de amor deja heridas e inseguridad en el corazón de su hija. Audrey es una mujer complicada y la única persona que logra comprenderla es su esposo, pero ninguno los padres hace un esfuerzo para explicar sus acciones a su única hija.)

…

El día siguiente a la partida de la esposa del alcalde es el día en que la vida de Marinette toma un giro brusco.

Chloé se dirige hacia ella y, segada por la inseguridad y la ira, le declara a todo el mundo que cualquiera que sea amigo de Marinette se va a encontrar con sus padres despedidos de sus empleos.

(Chloé cree, de alguna manera, que comportarse como su madre va a hacer que Audrey regrese. Pero Marinette no sabe eso, y lo único que ve es alguien irracionalmente cruel.)

Marinette tiene 7 años cuando se encuentra sin amigos, perseguida por las palabras de una niña con la que nunca ha sostenido una conversación y descubriendo que las palabras pueden doler menos que los golpes, pero que el daño causa cicatrices invisibles que van a tardar mucho tiempo en desaparecer.

Marinette tiene 7 años la primera vez que llega a la conclusión que amabilidad por amabilidad no es una regla que todos siguen.

(Marinette llora toda la noche ese día, un llanto parecido al de Chloé, pero en vez de llorar con todos sus pulmones Marinette ahoga sus lágrimas en su almohada, silenciosa.

Sus padres van a tener el corazón roto si se enteran, y ninguno de los dos va a ser capaces de hacer algo en contra de la hija del Alcalde aunque quieran. Enterarse sólo les va a traer frustración y dolor innecesario, y Marinette teme que puedan perder su panadería si tratan de hacer algo. Marinette ama a sus padres y, después de todo, sus padres le han enseñado a tomar decisiones pensando más en los demás que en sí misma. )

…

Marinette tiene ocho cuando regresa a su casa llorando. Chloé ha tomado su libreta de dibujos y aventado por la ventana, en un estanque donde nada puede ser salvado intacto.

Marinette está cansada de estar asustada, cansada de bajar la cabeza y dejar que la hija del Alcalde pase sobre ella.

La explicación que quiere dar es larga y Marinette decide omitir muchos detalles por ello, y quizás esa es la razón por la que la respuesta que recibe no es la que espera.

Sus padres le explican lo sucedido con Audrey, y como Chloé sólo necesita un tiempo para ajustarse. Toda la ciudad sabe lo que sucedió con la madre de Chloé, y muchos sienten lástima por la niña. Sus padres son gentiles, pero ambos son el tipo de persona que dan mil oportunidades a las personas y que no entienden que lo que su hija está describiendo es bullying.

Nada cambia.

(Excepto que eso es una mentira, porque Marinette lo hace.)

…

Amabilidad y gentileza son rasgos poco comunes para una persona.

Cuando Chloé empuja a Marinette cada vez que puede, Marinette espera que alguien la ayude.

_Gentileza por gentileza_, la voz de su madre resuena en su cabeza. Marinette ha ayudado a todos los niños de su clase.

Todos desvían la mirada y nadie le devuelve el favor.

Cuando Chloé humilla a Marinette, Marinette espera que al menos nadie se ría.

_Gentileza por gentileza_, se recuerda, pero toda la clase ríe hasta que ella llora.

…

Marinette tiene 11 años la primera vez que Chloé empieza a decirle que el mundo sería mejor sin ella, que si se avienta del techo de su escuela le va a pagar una fortuna a sus padres.

Chloé siempre se lo dice a solas, cuando nadie puede escucharla. Marinette sospecha que Chloé presiente la gravedad de sus palabras, que sabe que si alguien la escuchara se metería en graves problemas.

La instigación al suicidio es la gota que derrama el vaso para Marinette.

…

_Gentileza por gentileza,_ la voz de su madre la persigue en su cabeza.

Pero Marinette está harta del abuso de poder, está harta de ser humillada y de caminar con la cabeza baja, frágil y débil.

_Crueldad por crueldad,_ Marinette decide a los doce años frente a su espejo en su primer día de escuela media.

Marinette ama a sus padres, Marinette fue criada rodeada de amor y comprensión.

Pero también está asustada y herida, y todo el mundo sabe que un animal herido y acorralado puede morder como reacción ante la desesperación.

…

Marinette tiene doce años cuando comienza a pensar en usar su empatía como un arma. Poder ponerte exitosamente en los zapatos de alguien más es una habilidad rara para los niños de su edad, e incluso algo imposible para algunos adultos.

Marinette soporta a Chloé y sus abusos ese año con calma, observando los movimientos de la rubia, descifrando las razones detrás de sus acciones y palabras, buscando debilidades y grietas detrás de su fachada.

Marinette las encuentra, encuentra más de las que había pensado en encontrar.

(Marinette duda, se pregunta así misma si valdrá la pena herir tanto a alguien, pero luego se mira en el espejo y decide que si Chloé no tuvo la misma cortesía con ella Marinette no le debe ninguna.)

…

Marinette tiene trece años cuando comienza a atacar a Chloé.

Los ataques son el tipo de daño que Chloé le ha hecho una y otra vez, tal vez inconscientemente, pero el daño sigue ahí. Son ataques pasivos, psicológicos.

A veces son risas cuando Chloé falla, cuando tiene que exponer un trabajo y Marinette ve inseguridad. O cuando Chloé decide tratar ropa nueva o accesorios y Marinette la mira con cara de pena ajena. Chloé le ha hecho lo mismo por años, y Marinette sabe lo mucho que hiere ese tipo de cosas pequeñas.

A veces son pequeños comentarios entre dientes que sólo Chloé escucha.

"_Y luego se pregunta por qué nadie la aguanta."_

"_Nunca había visto tanto fracaso en una persona."_

"_Me pregunto si puede hacer algo por ella misma."_

Con el tiempo, los ataques verbales se hacen más ruidosos, y Marinette los acompaña con palabras para asegurar silencio.

"_Buuuu, ¿Vas a llamar a tu papi de nuevo?"_

"_Nadie quiere a alguien que no puede arreglar sus propios problemas."_

"_No eres un bebé para estar chillando de esa manera."_

Es crueldad por crueldad, y Marinette se odia por ello.

(Chloé ha dejado de empujarla, ha dejado de humillarla y de instigarla al suicidio, Chloé ha dejado de hacer lo mismo con sus compañeros, y Marinette se siente justificada a sostener el fuerte, a ser cruel pero no tan cruel como Chloé lo ha sido con ella en el pasado. Marinette sabe dónde están los límites.)

(Pero, a veces, Marinette se mira en el espejo y piensa que Chloé al final se ha salido con la suya, que ha conseguido lo que estuvo intentando por años.

Chloé ha logrado romperla en mil pedazos.)

…

Marinette tiene 16 años y es su primer día de escuela, y sabe que sus nuevos compañeros no van a entender el pasado que tiene con Chloé y porqué Marinette es tan cruel con la chica rica e incomprendida hija del alcalde.

Marinette también sabe que todo el mundo la a odiar por su actitud, pero Marinette no ha tenido amigos desde su infancia y a este punto el odio parece no tener importancia cuando Marinette puede ver en los ojos de Chloé resentimiento y frustración creciendo, listos para descargarse en cualquier persona si se le deja sin supervisión.

(Marinette aún llora por las noches, y aún es amable cuando alguien más es amable, aún es insegura, y se siente torpe e incómoda en su piel. Marinette aún es una talentosa diseñadora y con una personalidad idealista y alegre, pero se encarga de ocultar cuidadosamente esos rasgos porque lo único que ha recibido a cambio de ser ella misma han sido insultos y rechazo.)

(Marinette tiene 16 años cuando pierde lo que hubiera sido el más importante evento en su vida.)

* * *

**Hola!:D Gracias por leer, hace mucho tiempo que no he escrito y me es difícil de poner cosas en palabras, así que probablemente las actualizaciones van a ser lentas, peeeero tengo algo muy importante en tres días y si todo sale bien voy a tener más tiempo y posiblemente no voy a tardar en actualizar mucho.**

**También, no he leído en español en mucho tiempo (los fanfics en inglés son lo mejor!) y sumado al tiempo en que no he escrito voy a tener bastante problemas gramaticales y ortográficos, si ven alguno no duden en hacerme saber! **

**Y, por último, sólo vi las primeras dos temporadas de miraculous ladybug (O una y media, no estoy segura) así que todavía no sé si voy a meter a los nuevos personajes aquí o no, porque no he visto esos capítulos.**

**Con amor.**

**Me3**


End file.
